


After All

by siobhrag



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Getting Together, M/M, Rare Pairings, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-21
Updated: 2020-03-21
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:22:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23247709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/siobhrag/pseuds/siobhrag
Summary: When life gives you lemons, take them. After all, you can make a lemon tart together with someone.(or, how crappy I am at summaries).In other words, Ron’s life (with Snape at some point) in less than 600 words.
Relationships: Severus Snape/Ron Weasley
Comments: 4
Kudos: 63





	After All

**Author's Note:**

> Not betaed.  
> Some experimenting with pairing (which I love) and form.

When Ron realised he liked boys over girls, he tried his best to hide it from the others. After all, he didn’t want to be mocked more than he already was, what with his hair, freckles and lankiness.

When Hermione suggested they marry right after leaving their Eights Year, Ron agreed eagerly. After all, it was the perfect way to hide who he really was and appear to be normal to others.

When Rose was born, Ron was happy. After all, the babies had no prejudices and tended to love their parents unconditionally; and Ron was a good father.

When Hugo was born, Ron was happy again. After all, he had more of that unconditional love himself, and he wanted to share it with someone.

When Hermione left and divorced him two months after Hugo’s birth, Ron wasn’t really surprised. After all, she needed to pursue her career, which was quite difficult to achieve with two children clinging to her skirt. 

When a nine-month-old Hugo got a fever, Ron went to Snape’s apothecary for the remedy. After all, his was the best shop in the whole wizarding England.

When some time later Ron came to Snape’s shop with Hugo, his son was fascinated with the austere Potions Master. After all, nothing could entice the curious child as a myriad of colourful bottles and a mysterious stranger wielding them.

When Ron came to Snape’s shop with Rose, to buy her some custom-mixed cocoa, he was surprised how civil and kind Snape was to his little daughter. After all, who would have thought that Snape, of all people, could treat a child in such a way?

When Snape offered Ron some pain-relieving salve for his hurting hand (which he injured while tackling some drunkards during his patrol shift), Ron was mildly surprised and greatly pleased. After all, he was glad and grateful for any help he could get.

When Ron asked Snape for lunch one afternoon, he couldn’t tell which one of them was more surprised. After all, it wasn’t everyday that the former student invited his former most disliked professor to lunch.

When a week later Snape sent Ron a letter, inviting him to dinner, Ron was more pleased than surprised; he asked four-year-old Rose to help him choose a proper robe. After all, it was the first time he was being taken out by a man, and a gorgeous man at that.

When Snape kissed Ron at the end of their dinner, Ron didn’t have a word of complaint. After all, he could finally kiss someone without stooping and having a pain in his neck.

When three months later Snape asked Ron if he would like to move into his house, again, Ron didn’t have a thing to complaint about. After all, if you had two children, it was useful to have someone with some medical knowledge beside you; and it would make being together much easier. 

When little Hugo’s first word (“Papa”) was addressed to Snape (and when Rose took to calling the man that way as well), Ron felt a tiny sting of jealousy; but he also felt immensely proud, of his son, of his daughter, of his lover, and of himself. After all, it didn’t really matter who their family consisted of. 

What mattered was that they loved each other, and would continue to do so for many years to come. After all, it wasn’t everyday that one found a loving and caring partner in the most unlikely person.


End file.
